


When you love someone (who doesn't love you)

by 1010hoshiiii



Category: JBJ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, no happy endings in this household, yall can request for what pairing to write next
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-02-17 15:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010hoshiiii/pseuds/1010hoshiiii
Summary: A compilation of short stories of loving someone knowing they don't love you the same way.





	1. Hyungseob x Euiwoong

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea where this will go but enjoy~

Hyungseob pushed the heavy wooden door, kicked off his heavily worn out shoes and dropped onto the sofa.

“The heater’s already on. Take a shower, I’ll fix something up,” Euiwoong shouts without looking up from his book. It’s almost like the younger has a sixth sense when it comes to Hyungseob. 

 

Euiwoong has lost count of the number of years he’s lived with Hyungseob but he can tell that Hyungseob had returned by the sound of the elder’s footsteps. Justin has light and fast foot steps, Seunghyuk hyung drags his feet, Jung Jung hyung’s steps are so graceful it’s almost silent and Hyungseob. Ahn Hyungseob doesn’t walk, the boy runs. God knows what speed he “walks” at but he cant control the amount of energy exerted and on multiple occasions, runs straight into the door. On bad days, Hyungseob just rolls into his room after practice.

Today was a bad day. “Thanks Woong. I just wanna lie down for awhile,” Hyungseob mutters, faced down into the sofa. Sweat trails on the fabric. 

Euiwoong puts his book down and head towards the kitchen. “You’ll catch a cold hyung,” Euiwoong tries to convince the sweaty mess known as his beloved hyung. Euiwoong scoops out rice and heats up the leftover kimchi stew as Hyungseob stumbled into the bathroom.

Euiwoong wants to do more for Hyungseob. He wants to comfort him when he cries. He wants to be the one to make him smile in the morning. The last thing he hears before he sleeps. But he’ll only be “a lovely dongsaeng” to Hyungseob.

Euiwoong goes back into his room. His heart heavy but he knows Hyungseob will thank him later. Opening up a textbook he barely has interest in, Euiwoong scribbles out his notes. His mind thinking of Hyungseob.

 

“You okay?” Euiwoong asks as Hyungseob enters the room. His eyes fixed to the books on his table. Hyungseob dries his hair with a towel. 

"Just a little bit stressed. My group is a mess and overly competitive. I should’ve joined Taehyun hyung’s group.” Hyungseob replies with a sigh.

“Hang in there hyung... Maybe after your performance we can go to that new dog cafe nearby!” Euiwoong turns to face Hyungseob. 

The room was dimly lit but bright enough to see Hyungseob’s lips curl upwards.

“Thanks Euiwoongie. You’re really the best. What did I do to deserve a thoughtful dongsaeng like you,” Hyungseob walks over and ruffles Euiwoong’s hair. Under Euiwoong’s cool outer demeanour, his heart beat rapidly, a stupid grin forming as Hyungseob left the room.


	2. Jihoon x Guanlin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i am a conflicted panwink, 2park and samhoon shipper so enjoy more angst

The light drizzle soon turned into a downpour. Guanlin stood outside the dance studio. Rain falling hard onto the umbrella but couldn’t shield the male from getting drenched. His dark green umbrella balanced on his shoulder, a bright red umbrella held tightly in his hands. Even with his pullover on, Guanlin could feel his uniform sticking to his skin. At this rate, he’d definitely fall sick but at least he could shield the one he loved from the never ending storm. 

“Guanlin ah! What are you doing? You’ll fall sick! Come in, come in!” Jihoon pulled Guanlin into the building. Even as the rain poured, seeing his face made it feel like the sun had returned. 

Guanlin’s body shivered from the cold but he could feel his face heat up. He was holding hands with Jihoon hyung. That was all he needed. Guanlin grinned from ear to ear. Holding hands with Jihoon, walking by the Han River, wind blowing through their hair. It was a beautiful thought but that’s all it could be. Jihoon had someone else in his mind. 

“Wait here. I’ll get some spare training clothes for you to change into. Take a warm shower while you’re at it. Exams are coming and I can’t risk having you fall sick.” Jihoon smiled. The elder boy could outshine the sun when he smiles. 

“S-sure hyung,” Guanlin stuttered. Boy was he whipped as hell for Jihoon. Guanlin walked towards the showers. A lone room was lit along the empty corridor. Guanlin peeked at his older friends practising tirelessly. Relief patches pasted all over their shoulders and legs. Even if their body ached, they kept dancing. Guanlin admired their persistence.  
Guanlin wanted to embrace Jihoon when he was tired. Be there for him at his best and worst. But he knew someone had beat him to it. He watched as Jihoon radiated with happiness next to Park Woojin. As long as Jihoon was happy, Guanlin was happy too. Even if his heart ached, he put up a front to not worry Jihoon.


	3. Yongguk x Shihyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yongguk x shihyun~ i got inspiration for this after thinking about how lonely shihyun is while yongguk is in jbj so ye support jbj support shihyun my boy got his own solo fanmeet

Shihyun carefully took his shoes off. "I’m home," he called as he stepped into the living room. The only reply he got was silence. Shihyun sat on the sofa. too big for just one person but too small for a party. His heart had been feeling heavy the past few days. 

Shihyun walked towards the fridge, grabbing a few bottles of soju, proceeded to enter his bedroom. Pouring the alcohol into a shot glass. “He loves me,” Shihyun felt the alcohol burn the back of his throat. “He loves me not,” Another shot. And so the cycle repeated. “He loves me,” Shihyun poured the soju to the brim before downing it. “He loves me not,” Shihyun gulped whatever was left in the bottle. Guess he doesn’t love me.” Shihyun shrugged. Shihyun was well aware that this was the truth. Three years had passed since Shihyun fell in love with his roommate, ex-roommate. 

***

Shihyun missed coming home and being greeted with the two felines that his roommate cared for. His sweet voice when he sang in his room thinking no one was listening. Occasionally cooking together, singing together, dancing together. Holding hands and feeding each other popcorn during movie nights. Shihyun thought he was special. He wished that he was the only one to see him like this. The loving side of Kim Yongguk. Everyone knew Yongguk as the cold and scary guy in campus but little did they all know Yongguk had a soft spot for cats. Yongguk loved being affectionate. Yongguk loved spending his time in his room just sleeping with his cats. Only Shihyun knew that. Was what Shihyun thought.

Some time in the fourth year of living together Yongguk started spending more time outside. It was about time Yongguk started to socialise and Shihyun was glad that Yongguk could find friends of his own. But Shihyun was jealous of Yongguk’s new friends to say the least.

“I’m moving out.” Yongguk’s voice was cold. It was the hottest day of summer but Shihyun felt the room freeze. Yongguk’s things were packed in boxes. Tolby and Rcy’s toys were packed in a separate box. Shihyun’s two feline friends lay in their carrier, unaware that they would be moving as well. “Where?” Shihyun couldn’t bear to look up at Yongguk. Shihyun felt his heart crack. His body shattering with every second that passed. “I’m moving in with Kenta and the rest,” Yongguk spoke nonchalantly. “They’re picking me up and bringing my things over later. You don’t have to help me.” The elder continued. Shihyun’s mind was a mess, his brain couldn’t compose itself, he couldn’t even form a sentence. “Okay,” Shihyun turned away from Yongguk and locked himself in his room.

***

Shihyun opened another bottle of soju. The male’s hands shaking as he brought the bottle to his lips. Another bottle empty but no matter how many litres of alcohol could fill the hole Yongguk left behind. Shihyun laughed to himself, tears streaming down his cheeks. Shihyun scrolled through his phone. Shihyun could barely see what was on his phone. He could see the faint silhouette of the caller id. “Hyung~ Why aren’t you home yet? I’m getting worried you know~ Come home soon, darling! I miss you~ he he he ,” Shihyun couldn’t hear the voice on the other end. All he could hear was his head pounding and his own laughter.

The door clicked open. The slender figure manoeuvring his way around the dimly lit house like second nature. The male followed the sound of maniacal laughter. He knew that voice well but he had never heard him laugh like that. It wasn’t a happy laugh or an awkward laugh. It was the laugh of a man who had lost his grasp on reality. A man who didn't care anymore

“Yah, Kim Shihyun. Get a hold of yourself.” Yongguk stared at the mess he assumed was his ex roommate, his old friend. The younger male was a mess. The room was much colder than it should be. Shihyun sat on his bed in just a sleeveless shirt and shorts. His body shivering, his lips turning purple yet he kept smiling. “Oh? Yongguk hyung? Have you come back to me? Let me guess... You came back because you missed me!” Shihyun began laughing again. Yongguk turned away from Shihyun. 

“Stay here~,” Shihyun whined. Bottles of soju littered around his room. “Yongguk hyung please~,” A childish pout turned into a cheeky grin. The younger was far from sober. “I have to go.” Yongguk’s voice was cold. Cold like the day he left. Yongguk walked toward the door, not sparing Shihyun a glance. Yongguk’s hand reached for the door knob, only to be stopped by a half awake Shihyun holding on to the back of the elder’s coat. The younger held his head low.

“Hyung please.” His voice was desperate. “Please. Don’t leave me alone again.” Shihyun looked up to face Yongguk’s back. Yongguk tried to turn around to face Shihyun. “No. Don’t. Don’t look at me if you’re just going to leave me again.” Shihyun wasn’t going to play Yongguk’s game anymore.

“It’s tiring, you know? I thought you loved me. I thought what we had was special. Every day. Every fucking day, Yongguk hyung. I waited for you to call out my name. Tell me that you loved me and I’d tell you I felt the same way. I used to stupidly wait for you to come home just so I can see you before I sleep. Even after you moved out,” Shihyun chuckled softly.  
“I’m seriously so stupid. Falling for someone who hates me with all his guts. Goodbye, Kim Yongguk. I wish you well.” Shihyun let go of the coat. Shihyun walked away. Tears falling with every step he took. Yongguk clenched his fists. With a deep breath, Yongguk turned the door knob. Yongguk walked slowly. One step at a time, moving further from the apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dont hate me for the angst >< also follow my twitter @1010hoshiiii

**Author's Note:**

> for those wondering about my samhoon hanahaki fic do not worry it hasnt been abandoned and i will do my best to revive it ^^


End file.
